A Proper Family
by Maiya-chan
Summary: A oneshot I wrote during class. Ienzo joins Master Ansem and the four current apprentices. No yaoi.


AN: Ah, I love drabbles you write during class, don't you? I started writing in biology (completely intending it to be something else) and got this. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Standing before them was something they all knew was not at all what they were expecting. The four men exchanged looks, silently asking each other if they were being tricked, before returning their gazes to the object of their confusion.

He was a little boy who appeared no older than six but whose actual age was but a concept - something no one could properly determine, except possibly the child himself. He had dark, slate blue hair that hung over one curious, sea blue eye that was obviously not being moved anytime soon. He was thin and short, emphasized by too-large clothes that barely hung on his tiny frame, as though he were not properly taken care of before he came there. His eyes moved between the four, almost seeming scared of them - his tiny hand clenched tightly onto the pant leg of the man who had presented him to them - but curious as to whom they were - his other hand covering his mouth in what seemed to be a thoughtful expression.

"Ar . . . Are you . . . certain that this is the boy, Master?" the blond man asked the man behind the boy, his own ice blue eyes almost scrutinizing the child, almost as though he hoped to find some fault with him. His comrades looked between each other, relieved the more scientific member had spoken up first.

"Quite," the man nodded, drawing the boy's attention up to him. "I had my own doubts as well, Even. When they called me to the orphanage saying they had a young genius, I was expecting someone at least in his teens."

"Then how're you so sure, Master Ansem?" the man with a dark ponytail asked, his loud voice yanking the boy's startled gaze to his gold, somewhat bitter, one.

"Patience, Braig," Ansem impatiently snapped. "You're scaring the boy." Braig dropped his eyes, mumbling an apology. "I gave him an unbiased IQ test, without his caretakers present. I also sensed that they may have merely been trying to just get rid of him. They didn't seem to care much for him." Ansem gently ruffled the boy's hair, sadly smiling down at him.

"Well?" the third man, a dark-haired man with a beard and gold eyes, asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Dilan," Ansem mumbled, looking back up. "He tested into the genius range with no problems at all. So I brought him here to study somewhere he'd be appreciated." Ansem smiled, content with his story.

The four apprentices silently took in the story. After a long moment, the previously silent man - a tall, muscular man with cropped red-brown hair and piercing aqua eyes - finally spoke, his deep, yet quiet, voice easily capturing the wandering attention of the boy, "What's his name?"

"Ah, there it is," Ansem smiled, "one of the most important questions. "Thank you, Aeleus." Nodding to the boy, he said, "His name is Ienzo. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome."

"Who is to take care of him?"

"Well, Even," Ansem smirked at the blond apprentice. "Since he'd not fit to double as a guard, and since you've so boldly brought up the subject, you can be in charge of his well-being." Even dropped his head, humiliated to have missed such an obvious trap, while Braig laughed at him. "Braig, since you seem to enjoy his position so much, why don't you help him?" Braig began protesting, eliciting a snicker from Dilan. "You can assist them." Dilan's reaction made the silent man smirk. "Aeleus, why don't you lend a hand as well?" Ansem smirked.

"Ha! You have to help now!" Braig exclaimed. As Ansem agreed, admitting that Braig was right, Ienzo began to smile.

"Now the little one needs to help, too," Aeleus stated, drawing the others' attention to the boy, their arguments slowly ceasing.

"Well, then," Ansem mused, dropping to a knee beside Ienzo, "I guess we're a proper family, then." He hugged the child, who hugged him back after a moment, happy tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

AN: I kinda got impatient at the end, which explains the lack of detail. Aren't they so hilarious? Please review!


End file.
